Forza Motorsport 5/Downloadable Content
This page includes every downloadable content that is released on Xbox Live for Forza Motorsport 5. Day One Edition Car Pack Release Date: November 22, 2013 The Day One Edition Car Pack is only available in the Day One Edition and Limited Edition release. It features three vehicles with unique Day One Edition liveries and custom performance tunes. *2010 Audi TT RS Coupe *2013 Ford Focus ST *2011 Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera Limited Edition Car Pack Release Date: November 22, 2013 The Limited Edition Car Pack comes with the purchase of the Limited Edition release. It features five vehicles with unique Limited Edition liveries and custom performance tunes; *2011 Audi RS3 Sportback *2012 Aston Martin Vanquish *2013 Ford M Shelby Mustang GT500 *2013 McLaren P1 *2013 SRT Viper GTS VIP Car Pack Release Date: November 22, 2013 The VIP Car Pack is only available to players whom have obtained a VIP membership. It is included as standard in the Limited Edition release and features five additional vehicles; *2011 Bugatti Veyron Super Sport *1991 Mazda #55 Team Mazdaspeed 787B *2011 Ford F150 SVT Raptor *1987 RUF CTR Yellowbird *1965 Shelby Cobra 427 S/C LaFerrari Car Pack Release Date: November 22, 2013 The La Ferrari Car Pack is the first car pack to be released for Forza Motorsport 5 on Xbox Games Store. It features ten vehicles in total. Players that have purchased the car pack or the Car Pass will receive a 2013 Ferrari LaFerrari in their garage. *2011 Alfa Romeo Giulietta Quadrofoglio Verde *2002 Acura RSX Type-S *2013 BMW M6 Coupé *1979 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 *1969 Dodge Charger R/T *2013 Ferrari LaFerrari *1987 Ford Sierra Cosworth RS500 *2002 Lotus Esprit V8 *1987 Pontiac Trans Am GTA *1989 Toyota MR2 SC IGN Car Pack Release Date: January 7, 2014 *2013 Caterham Superlight R500 *1961 Maserati Tipo 61 Birdcage *2013 Mercedes-Benz A 45 AMG *1977 Ford Escort Mk2 RS1800 *1964 Chevrolet Impala SS 409 *2002 Ferrari 575M Maranello *2008 Lamborghini Reventón *1957 Ferrari 250 California *1969 Nissan Fairlady Z 432 *1984 Peugeot 205 T16 The Smoking Tire Car Pack Release Date: February 4, 2014 *2013 Abarth Punto Supersport *1968 Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale *1995 Audi RS 2 Avant *2000 BMW Z8 *1968 Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale *1966 Chevrolet Nova SS *2011 Ferrari FF *2004 Maserati MC12 *1994 Nissan Fairlady Z Version S Twin Turbo *2002 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am Ram Air *1992 Toyota Celica GT-Four ST185 Honda Legends Car Pack Release Date: February 4, 2014 *1984 Honda Civic CRX Mugen *2014 Honda Civic Si *1994 Honda Prelude Si Road America Booster Pack Release Date: February 18, 2014 *2006 #2 Audi Sport North America R8 *1995 Chevrolet Corvette ZR-1 *1968 Ferrari 365 GTB/4 *1971 Ford Mustang Mach 1 *2009 Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series Alpinestars Car Pack Release Date: March 4, 2014 *1986 Alfa Romeo Spider Quadrifoglio Verde *1969 Ferrari Dino 246 GT *1965 Ford Mustang GT Coupe *1985 Mazda RX-7 GSL-SE *2013 Mercedes-Benz E63 AMG *1997 Mitsubishi GTO *2011 Radical SR8 RX *1999 Toyota #3 Toyota Motorsports GT-ONE TS020 *2012 Ultima GTR720 *1981 Volkswagen Scirocco S Top Gear Car Pack Release Date: April 1, 2014 *2013 Audi RS 4 Avant *1966 Chaparral #66 2E *2011 Ford Transit SuperSportVan *2013 Holden #10 Xbox Racing Team Commodore VF *2006 Hummer H1 Alpha *2013 Lexus GS350 F Sport *1999 Lotus Elise Sport *1998 Nissan R390 *1980 Renault 5 Turbo *2008 Subaru Impreza WRX STI Long Beach Booster Pack Release Date: April 10, 2014 *1971 Ferrari #2 Ferrari Automobili 312 P *1977 Ford Coyote Gilmore77 *1956 Jaguar D-Type *1974 Lancia Stratos HF Stradale *1998 Mercedes-Benz AMG Mercedes CLK GTR -- 14:51, April 18, 2014 Release Date: May 2, 2014 *2010 Alfa Romeo Mito *2008 BMW M5 *1992 Bugatti EB110 SS *2015 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 *2013 Ford Mustang Boss 302 *2010 Devon GTX *2006 Koenigsegg CCX *2014 Lamborghini Veneno *2010 Rolls-Royce Ghost *2011 RUF RGT-8 Category:Downloadable Content Category:Car Lists Category:Forza Motorsport 5